


Faces from a Dream

by Fandamia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anastasia AU, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), M/M, Poe ships it, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Smuggler Ben Solo, The heat's on low babes. Get ready for a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandamia/pseuds/Fandamia
Summary: Lavish parties, suits and gowns, dancing, and a boy with raven locks. Simple dreams in Rey's head. It isn't until she pays her way out of Unkar Plutt's "orphanage", that Rey decides to go and find the family she knows is out there. With only a necklace and the clothes on her back to her name, she isn't going to get far. But fate brings her to the old palace, where she meets a smuggler duo with an interesting proposition. Claiming that Rey is the lost Grand Duchess Reneta of Naboo and offering her a ticket to Alderran. Ridiculous but yet... What else does Rey have to lose?





	1. Prologue: The Last I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> So for this story, I've shortened the age gap between Rey and Ben to 5 years instead of 10 year so they could be childhood friends and what not. In the prologue/Ben's dream, Rey (Reneta) is 11 and he is 16. Quick history lesson: the real Anastasia was 17 when she died but she was portrayed younger in the movie and musical for whatever reason before she was aged up to 18 from the remainder of the movie/musical. If you're wondering, this story will be loosely based on the movie version, with a few musical touches but a lot of with be my own twist on the movie. 
> 
> Also, for this story, Obi Wan is alive and is/was the Emperor of Naboo until gets attacked in the prologue. I decided Naboo because Thadlé Berenko dies in The Force Awakens was really only a senator for Naboo after Padmé's death and there's been no ruler (in canon) since. Also, there are lots of Imperial sympathizers there so I figured it'd be a great place to be a substitute for Soviet Russia. In my version, Leia found out that she and Luke were the rightful rulers of Naboo after reuniting with her brother, but she was already ruling Alderran (which didn't blow up in this version, fyi), Luke had no interest in being a ruler of it, and Obi-Wan had been nominated to rule it so Leia just let him keep it. To Reneta, Leia has been the sort of aunt-like figure in her life and in the prologue, Leia has organized a party to celebrate Reneta's 11th birthday.

* * *

_**Naboo, 26 ABY** _

* * *

 

_It was a sight to see. Of course, any event hosted by Queen Leia Organa of Alderaan is a sight to see. The best and the brightest had flocked from every inch of the galaxy to be in attendance to the event. Royals of every shape, species, rank, and age danced across the ballroom floor, chatted, and helped themselves to the table of delicacies. And this specific event was something extra special. The heir to Naboo's birthday. And it just so happened that this heir was the only royal that Ben Solo could stand besides his own family. The Crown Prince of Alderaan, wanted nothing to do with the other royals. He absolutely despised these parties and wanted nothing more than to retreat to his guest room and write with his calligraphy set. Glancing up at the massive chandelier was suspended over the guests' heads, a huff left the lanky prince's lips. It had been half an hour and Ben still couldn't find one person he could stand at these lavish gatherings. It wasn't until he spotted a familiar old man and two brunettes speaking to his parents at the thrones, that he knew that he'd found exactly what was looking for._

_As he approached, a tuff of hazelnut hair appeared from between the old man and her mother and Ben smiled to himself. She was rocking on the balls of her feet restlessly -as the girl was never able to stay still for long- and glancing around like she was searching for someone. Her head snapped in his direction and she spotted him before he could even reach her, squealing with delight and darting away from her family's side without much of a thought. All proper manners were promptly thrown out the window. Her gown rustled loudly in protest to fast movement, clearly not sewn for that type of action and her heels clacked like thunder against the tile floor, but she couldn't care less. Her arms were flung out as she got with in five feet of him and she called out happily in greeting._

_"BEN!"_

_Chuckling, Ben swept her up into his arms for a massive bear hug. Spinning her around a few times before placing her back on her feet. She'd grown since he'd last saw her a few months back. And even though he easily towered over her, she'd shot up a few inches so that the top of her head could comfortably land at his shoulders. The girl beamed up at him as he let her go, giggling from all the excitement._

_"How are you, kid?" He questioned with a smirk, moving to place his hands at his back._

_Noticing his formal stance, the girl adjusted her own posture to mock him and changed the tone of her voice to low baritone. "I'm absolutely wonderful, your grace. Thank you for asking."_

_"It was my pleasure." Ben replied, heightening his voice by an octave and throwing a poor recreation of her accent into the mix._

_The young girl's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I don't sound like that."_

_"Yes you do, Reneta."_

_"I do not! I sound refined and intelligent." Reneta retorted with a huff as she pointed a finger into his chest. "You sounded like Threepio when the wires to his voice box got mangled."_

_A chuckle escaped Ben's lips as he looked down at her. "And who mangled his wires, I wonder..."_

_"You."_

_"You're not wrong..."_  

_The two shared a soft smile at their past scheme from a few years back and, after a moment, Reneta playfully punched the boy in the arm. "You're going soft, Solo."_

_Ben faked pain, rubbing his arm. "I can't help it. You bring out the worst of me." Offering his arm to the girl, he nodded his head towards their families. "Now come on, kid. Your father will murder me if you disappear for too long."_

_"Oh please, Ben. **Papa** won't murder you." Reneta slid her hand into the crook of his arm with a roll of her eyes. _

_As they walked, Ben turned to look at her. "You're so sure?"_

_"Oh, of course." She replied nonchalantly, her hazel eyes sparking before she shot the prince a smirk that would rival his own. "It's **Mama** you have to worry about. She'll probably take one of your limbs just as a consultation prize."_

_A lump formed in the prince's throat as he looked to Grand Duchess Kira, the spitting image of Reneta. The same mess of freckles splayed across her small nose and the same eyes. Though, Kira's hair was like rich chocolate. The locks on Reneta's head were the same hazelnut hue as the locks her father, Duke Jinn. Ben glanced between the mother, father, and daughter, trying to imagine a future Reneta. Focusing on the girl attached to his arm, he allowed his mind to imagine her as a young woman, a duchess in line for the title of Emperoress. She grew slightly taller and her facial feature became more defined. To put it simply, she was stunning. And, as they arrived at their families, Ben continued to stare until Reneta released her grip on his arm to curtsy before the Alderaan royals. A simple glance, kind but firm, from her mother had reminded her over her manners and prompted the girl to apologize for her actions. She bent in a low dip and any sign of her careless and childish behavior melted away and was replaced with the mannerisms of true sovereignty. Yes, for a wild child, this girl had the graceful nature of any royalty and the added wildness just gave her the ferocious quality she'd need to rule one day. So, while she drove the cook mad with pranks and jokes and ran around the palace like it was her own personal playground, she showed promise for a great future rule over her kingdom._

_"Forgive me, your majesties. I shouldn't have run off. You have been so gracious to plan this party in my honor, it was rude of me to disappear."_

_"Reneta..." Leia looked at the girl with a soft smile and beckoned for her to rise, shaking her head with a small laugh. "You are forgiven, though you haven't done anything wrong. Now, t_ _hrow out those garbage pleasantries and come give me a hug."_

_The girl giggled and threw herself in Leia's arms, smiling up at her. The air became friendlier as the families spoke pleasantly with each other and spoke of Emperor Kenobi's upcoming visit to Alderaan in week. Obi-Wan Kenobi -Reneta's grandfather and Ben's own namesake- would be staying in Alderaan for a few months to help out with a few political messes. Reneta wouldn't be joining him, much to Ben and Reneta's annoyance, and would be staying back in Naboo with her parents to work on her studies. The pair had attempted to sway the Kenobis and the Organa-Solos to change their minds, but it was of little avail. Their new attempt was just as helpful as the previous ones and the children were dismissed to go have fun._

_But before Reneta could run off with Ben, Obi-Wan pulled her aside from her parents and the Organa-Solos and pulled a wrapped gift from his pocket. "You were going to open this with the rest of your presents but I want you to see what it is now so you don't react in front of everyone later." Smiling warmly, he placed the package in the girl's open hands. "Secrets must be kept, as you know."_

_His granddaughter frowned at him, head cocked to one side but pried the tag open and read it. In Obi-Wan's fine handwriting were the words: **"I thought you might need this while I'm gone but maybe you can it bring it with you instead. - Grandpapa"** Ripping the paper open excitedly, Reneta was greeted with a crystal on a chain and a small wooden box.  The box was painted a pastel blue and embellished with tiny roses and the emblem of the Kenobi house made of gold and had the words "For my Rey of Starlight" painted in gold on the front. Attempting to open the box with her hands did no good and the girl glanced at her grandfather in confusion. Chuckling, he plucked the chain and box from her hands and placed the crystal into a hole in the side. The crystal began to glow a pale, blue light and the box opened and began to chime a song._

_"Our lullaby!" Reneta exclaimed happily, taking her present back into her hands after the song ended._

_The old man nodded. "Yes, yes. Read the inscription on the kyber crystal."_

_Holding the crystal up to her face, Reneta squinted to read. "Together in... Alderaan..." Taking a moment to let it sink in, her eyes lit up. "Oh really?! Thank you, Grandpapa!"_

_Enveloping her in a hug, Obi-Wan smiled. "You're welcome, my little Rey of Starlight."_

_All was going splendidly and Ben couldn't remember being more happy in his life. Reneta was a beacon of light in his life and just being near her lifted his spirits. Watching his best friend giggle and dance the whole night through warmed his heart. And anyone who knew them knew that this girl had him wrapped around her little finger. This, of course, had been jokingly pointed out to Ben multiple times by both his parents and the Kenobis. Frowning, he brushed their teasing off for about the millionth time as Reneta dragged him to the dance floor. But as she stubbornly tried to make him follow_  her _lead_ _, which he let her do, he knew that it couldn't have been any less than the truth._

 _As the night wound down, Ben and Reneta could be found away from the actions as they sat together on one of the thrones. Reneta's head was tiredly slumped against Ben's shoulder as she was blabbing on about the music box that Obi-Wan had given her. The hand-carved wooden box had quickly become her self-claimed greatest possession and none of the gifts of fine clothing or treasures that she'd received stood a chance against it. But truthfully, Ben wasn't fully listening to her as she explained how it worked. Something was nagging at him. A feeling that this night was too perfect; that something catastrophic was going to happen to ruin everything. Hesitantly, he shoved the feeling to the back of his mind with a shake of his head and looked down at her when he realized Reneta had stopped talking. Her breathing had evened out and the music box sang a lullaby in her lap._ _Ben smiled and murmured a word of affection into her hair before placing his cheek on her temple._ _His own eyelids began to sag as he was lulled by Reneta's music box, though he fought to stay awake as the fear still lingered in the back of his mind. For a moment, the battle against sleep was lost, but a sudden crash awoke both children._

_The doors to the ballroom were flung off their hinges, dramatically smashing into pieces as a pale, disfigured man entered with a troupe of figures that were glowing red and clad in black. Reneta shot up as a collective gasp flew across the room, eyes wide with fear. Instinctively, Ben clutched Reneta to his chest, eyeing the man up and down with a fierce protectiveness. The girl did not object and clutched his robes so tightly her knuckles turned white. Obi-Wan and Jinn appeared in front of them as they marched off the platform that held the thrones and down to address the intruder. Kira placed a hand on her daughter's back as a motherly sign of assurance before following her husband and father-in-law. Han and Leia weren't far behind. Leia beckoned for Ben and Reneta to stay where they were before following Han, who drew his blaster from his robes and aimed it at the man hastily._

_"Snoke, you traitor! You dare show your face here after what you did!"_

_Snoke? Ben had heard that name before, in hushed conversations between his parents in his mother's office. He briefly remember them mentioning his betrayal. The creature of a man was a past pupil of Obi-Wan's and had claimed he was a high-standing man of the light side, serving as an adviser for years to both his family and Reneta's, but it had been revealed that he was actually charlatan and worshiped the dark side of the force with immense loyalty. His parents and the Kenobis had sent their forces after him with the order to kill after he had been caught with a scheme to overthrow the Kenobis. The force of guards had been successful. Or so they thought._

_"Han Solo." Snoke chuckled darkly, revealing the hilt of a sword. After a moment, a blade of red light emerged and sparked dangerously as he walked with it. "That will not stop me."_

_Snoke flicked his free hand and the blaster flew from Han's hand, clattering like thunder against the marble. The crowds parted as he and troupe strolled further into the room, almost meeting the Kenobis, Han, and Leia halfway. Eyeing the The creature peered around the entire room with a look of disinterest and snatched a glass of wine from the closest person to him. Taking a quick sip, a look of disgust flickered across his face._

_"Endorian port?" He spat, chucking the glass to the floor and stepping on it as he inched closer. "Dearest Leia, you know I always said no party is complete without Port in a Storm."_

_"I'm not your **dearest**." Leia hissed. "You are not welcome near my family or this place, leave here at once!"_

_"Oh, you were always so foolish." Snoke crooned. "While your son once seemed like something I'd be interested in, I'm not here for your family. I'm here for the Kenobis."_

_A collective gasp from the guests stilled in the air, every person in attendance hanging on to the words exchanged and fearing for their lives. It wasn't a surprise that was who the necromancer was here for but the fear of what he would do to the beloved royal family was the real surprise. They had heard stories, legends if you will, of the black magic of the dark side but had never witnessed it before. All eyes turned to Obi-Wan, who took a brave step forward._

_"Snoke, you were once so promising." Obi-Wan shook his head. "What happened?"_

_"I realized that I am so much better than you and your lies about the light side." Snoke shrugged. "So much more powerful."_

_"So you sold your soul to the dark side for that dark power and that saber?" Obi-Wan quipped disapprovingly, beckoning to the glowing sword. "Because you're more powerful than I?"_

_A hiss escaped Snoke's mouth at the verbal blow, anger surging as he waved the saber around. "Mark my words, Obi-Wan. With the power of the dark side, I curse your family! The bloodline of your family ends tonight. Your entire family will be dead by dawn! And I will not rest until every. Single. Kenobi. IS DEAD! Jinn, Kira, and that precious granddaughter of yours will all be gone! And then, you will suffer for the rest of your days with the images of your loved ones dead and your world will be in flames!"_

_Reneta sneered and slipped from Ben's grasp, dashing to her family. Ben hissed for her to come back and followed her but she stood before the disfigured man before he could catch her. Her family and the Organa-Solos protested, calling out her name in fear. But the girl ignored them. Raking her eyes up to meet Snoke's, Reneta pointed her chin up defiantly and stood her ground. "_ _You underestimate me and my family!" She hissed, spitting at him. "You cannot kill us! You're nothing but a man with a toy!"_

 _Swiftly, Ben pulled the girl back from the creature as soon as he reached her, clutching her to him as he assessed how the man towered over them all. The prince silently cursed Reneta for being so brave and for nearly terrifying him out of his skin._ Why must you always be so damn ferocious, Reneta? _Ben thought to himself, glancing down at her momentarily before looking back up at the monster before them._

 _Snoke let out a dark chuckle, peering at the children through the slits of his eyes. Calculating and studying them with almost an admiration._ _"Such a spitfire you are, young Reneta." Tilting his head to look at Ben, he smirked. "And you, Ben Solo. You have compassion for her. Though you are both so young. What a shame..."_ _Turning his head the side and addressing his troupe, he cracked a sick smirk and whispered. "No survivors." And w_ _ith another flick of his wrist, the chandelier collapsed from the ceiling and landed with a deadly crunch._

_Chaos ensued._

_The troupe of glowing soldiers attacked and people ran in all directions. Slashing at anyone in their path with beams of red light. Screams clung in the air, bringing Ben out of his shocked state as his parents turned to him. Shouting at him to take Reneta and run. To meet them at the transports. Without a second thought, he scooped up her up bridal-style and took off. Shoving through the crowds and over the bodies, Ben was able to slip out of the ballroom and into one of the corridors.The halls of the palace were not unfamiliar to Ben, as he'd been there some many times, and he and Reneta had spent many a days exploring and navigating the halls. But now his head went blank. Though his feet kept moving, he had no idea where they were headed._

_It felt like they had been running for hours before Ben began to stagger. Reneta wiggled in his arms, trying to break free. She continuously screamed about going back for her family, fighting his grip and punching his chest with her free hand. Calling him names and wailing into his shoulder. It only made him feel worse as they made it into the gardens, which was the fastest way to reach the transport station, and Ben's feet almost gave out as he walked across the bridge that would lead them to safety._   _Reneta had fallen silent in his arms, sniffling as h_ _e finally set her down. She didn't try to fight him or take off like he'd expected her to. Instead, she glanced at palace for a moment, listening to screams escape from within before she brought her eyes to his. Ben could see the water forming in them and his heart broke. She was aware of the situation, fearful of the high probability that her family was gone._

_"Ben..." Tears flowed in streams down her cheeks._

_He pulled her into an embrace and nodded. "I know... It's alright, sweetheart. It will be over soon, I promise." Ben murmured into her hairline, tugging her closer. "I promise..."_

_A hiss cut through the air behind them, and Reneta pulled away from Ben, letting out a scream. Red light glared down upon the pair as Snoke stood before them. A mix of rage and annoyance flitting across his disfigured features. His eyes bore into Reneta and he grit his teeth as she and Ben began to back away. A copper-headed boy, no older than Ben stood behind the man, blaster aimed at the two children. He seemed hesitant and the blaster shook in his hand, but he remained as stoic as possible and shared a glance with his master, who huffed. Impatience radiated off Snoke as he waved his sword of light around carelessly, ignoring the holes it made in the bridge_

_"Foolish girl! Did you really think you could get away?" Snoke hissed, ignoring the redhead trying to pull his attention to the destruction that was beginning to crumble below their feet. "Your parents have_ perished _! And after you are gone, the deed will have been done."_

_Making a few more careless strokes with his weapon, Snoke finally raised it above his head to strike. However, the damage he had given to the bridge came into play as he shifted his weight. The stones beneath the monster collapsed and he slipped through, dropping his weapon in the process. His free hand snagged Reneta's ankle as he fell and she began to be pulled with him._

_"NO!" Reneta shrieked, struggling to get out of the man's grip. "LET ME GO, YOU HORRID CREATURE!"_

_Finally managing to free herself by giving Snoke a solid kick to the head, Reneta and Ben took off without a second thought. Neither bothering to check the faith of the disfigured man. Snoke struggled, losing his grip on the stones and plummeting into the deep moat below. Struggling to keep his head above the water, he called up to his servant boy, who looked down at him with shock._

_"Hux! Help me, you useless boy!" His master cried as water began to fill his lungs. "HELP!"_

_Meanwhile, Ben and Reneta arrived at the transports as the last one began to take off, the gangplank still open as people struggled to board and flee._ _"BEN!?" A familiar male voice suddenly yelled from the top of the gangplank. "RENETA?!" Obi-Wan stood, waving wildly for them to hurry. Leia and Han appeared from behind him, screaming and beckoning for them to hurry. Ben waved back in recognition, a small ball of hope forming in his chest. Leia and Obi-Wan hurried off, presumably to tell the captain to wait for the children._

_"Come on, Reneta!" Ben urged, quickly running ahead so that he could pull her up onto the transport._

_Jumping onto the hovering gangplank with ease, the prince turned with his hand extended to Reneta, but she was still struggling to catch up. The transport began to gain more height as it prepared to jump out of the atmosphere and Ben began to panic. "Reneta! Take my hand!"_

_The girl shoved the last of her strength into pushing herself further, small hand extended to Ben. He struggled to grasp it as the transport continued to move forward to gain elevation, finally getting a loose hold on her fingers but Reneta still had to run to keep up with the ship._

_"Don't let go!" She begged, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "BEN, DON'T LET GO!"_

_Ben tried to hold as tight as possible and Han grasped the scruff of his collar to balance him as he reached his other hand out to her, but the gangplank began to rise to close and Reneta felt her feet leave the ground as Ben held to her fingers as tight as possible. But his grip was slipping. Reneta looked down at the ground below her feet as she rose, they were about 15 feet about the ground now and her fear worsened as she torn her eyes back up to meet Ben's. He meet them with the equal amount of fear, reaching out desperately to grab her before he lost her. He was so close, it was only for a few more inches._

_"Ben..." Reneta whispered._

_And then she was gone. Slipping from his grasp and plummeting to the ground._

_"RENETA!"_

_People held Ben back before he could dive through the small wedge of space left between the gangplank and ship, though he struggled with every bit of his strength. He screamed out again as the gangplank sealed shut, tears streaming down his face. All hope gone. He yelled and fought_   _and hissed. At one point, he hit his own father on accident as Han attempted to comfort him. Leia stepped in instead, calming her son enough so that she could embrace him. She cried silently as he clutched her for dear life, wailing like a baby._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaaaaah! The adventure begins. This was really fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it and, as always, kudos and comments are looooooved.
> 
> -Chandler


	2. I: The Minute I First Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey pays her way to freedom and asks for a sign. Ben wakes up to a golden opportunity. Do you believe in love at first sight? These two certainly don't. (Even though they've met before but that's none of my business. *sips tea*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Quick: I'm apparently an idiot and I called Obi-Wan a Grand Duke, which is basically an imperial prince. He's the big monarch of Naboo so he should be like the emperor. Whoops. I would say king, but since we're doing this Anastasia thing and Naboo is like our substitute for Mother Russia, which was an empire at the time, he'd the Emperor not the king. Now, you may be wondering: "But Chandler, why aren't Han and Leia an emperor and empress?" Well, dear reader, Alderaan is our substitute for France in this story, which wasn't an empire. Technically, France had a democracy at the time but Alderaan had a royal family. Though, Naboo has one too... I'm getting too carried. Point is. I changed it from Grand Duke to Emperor. Okay, cool. Next thing I wanted to talk about.
> 
> The name of this chapter is brought to you by a line in the song "Shiksa Goddess" from the musical "The Last Five Years." 
> 
> "But the minute I first met you, I could barely catch my breath."
> 
> One of my personal favorite musicals. Both the movie and Broadway soundtracks are Spotify and the movie is on Netflix! Jeremy Jordan and Anna Kendrick star in the movie and I think they have an excellent chemistry but the Original Broadway cast is phenomenal (Norbert Leo Butz and Sherie Rene Scott). I definitely recommend both. Okay, enjoy my lovelies. Mwah!

  _ **Naboo, 36 ABY. Ten Years Later.**_

* * *

"9,998... 9,999... And that's 10,000 credits." 

Unkar Plutt practically growled as the young woman shoved the pile of credits towards him with a smirk. Not wanting to give in, Plutt stared her down. But after a long huff, the Crolute handed her the contract of her loan. It had taken 10 years, but she had finally paid it off after he'd tricked her into the deal as a child. The poor girl had been wandering the streets, lacking any memory of who she was when Plutt had found her and offered her a room in his "orphanage". Sweet talking the innocent girl into signing a contract that no eleven-year-old could understand, Plutt had committed Rey to a debt that had built further over time as she continued to live under him. Doing odd jobs for him to lessen the debt and learning to pickpocket those who visited his junkyard allowed her to save for her freedom and chance to find her family. 

"Are you going to miss me, Plate?" The woman teased, ripping the contract to shreds. "I know you will."

"I will not miss your attitude, Rey." Plutt snorted as he marched sluggishly to unlock the front gate. "Or your ungratefulness. All of these years, you been a thorn in my side. I bet that's why your family abandoned you all those years ago..."

"My family did not  _abandon_  me!" Rey hissed, hand moving to the chain around her neck instinctively as she pointed a warning finger at the Crolute. "They're just in-"

"Oh yes! 'Together in Alderaan'!" The plump creature chortled, snatching the chain from her grasp and observing the crystal. "So you wish to go to Alderaan and find your family?"

Laughing darkly at Rey's eager nod, Plutt released his grip on her necklace and swung the gate open for her. "Foolish girl. You will not find them."

"You're wrong!" Rey barked.

"I'm right!" Plutt hissed, giving her a harsh push through the gate and onto the ground. "And deep down you know that you are the nameless nobody that I know you are!"

Rey sat up, spitting at the Crolute's feet. "I'm _not_ a nobody!"

"Do yourself a favor, girl." Staring the girl up and down, he shook his head. "When you get to the fork in the road, go left. The drilling fields are always looking for workers."

"Like I'd want to spend the rest of my life drilling plasma from the ground!" She spat back.

"Be grateful that you are even still alive, girl. You will not last a month in the real world." Plutt chuckled, beginning to walk away as he sung. " _Together in Alderaan!_ ''

The girl watched him leave, mumbling to herself. " _Be grateful, Rey._ " She mocked in a low voice under her breath. "I am grateful. Grateful to get away!"

Rey pushed herself off the ground, flipping a single finger at the Crolute's back before huffing away. Her boots crunched against gravel as she marched down the path, steam practically flowing from her ears as she mumbled angrily to herself. Her mind was racing as she reached the fork in the road. Looking up at the signs that displayed what laid down each path, the orphan observed each one. She glanced up at the sign pointing left, to the plasma drilling fields. Plutt had a point, her family was probably long gone and there were always jobs for drilling, but she had so much hope. Turning her attention to the sign that pointed right, Rey's imagination sparked at the sight of the name ' _Theed_ ' carved sloppily into the wood. There were transports to Alderaan in Theed. And in Alderaan, there was a possible family waiting for her. She was torn. Going to the plasma fields meant being 'Rey the Orphan' forever. But... going all the way to Alderaan because of a necklace was a bit of a stretch.

"I need a sign!" The girl called out to no one in particular. "Anything!"

Rey slumped up against the post of the sign, considering her options as she waited for the Force to respond. Not that it was going to. Rey wasn't big on religion. Growing up in Plutt's conditions didn't leave much time for faith or prayers. It was sleeping on the floor in an overcrowded room and fighting other children over a chicken leg so that you could sleep without the growling in your stomach keeping you awake. Long nights and nightmares. All in all, not really an ideal childhood. But perhaps, in the years that she couldn't remember, her childhood had been wonderful. Rey had dreamt of this picturesque childhood before. Of lavish parties thrown in her honor and dancing. And a boy... His name was muddled in her brain, but he had dark tresses of hair that covered his ears and the most beautiful, dark eyes... He was a jerk. Smirking at her and teasing her, calling her 'short' and 'kid'. But other times he was sweet. His eyes would go soft when he looked at her, making him resemble a puppy, and he'd call her sweetheart when she was sad and lonely, wiping her tears away...

A beeping sound brought Rey from her daydreams and she glanced up, finding an orange and white BB unit rolling out from a patch of trees. It blipped confusedly in binary and rolled its head in a full circle before staring at Rey, who cocked her head at it in confusion. Beeping in alarm, it rolled past her, zooming down the right path. Rey blinked momentarily, taking what she just saw before jumping to her feet and chasing after the droid.

"Hey! Wait!"

The BB unit didn't halt completely, but he did slow his pace. Turning to look back at the girl as he rolled, it didn't seem to occur to the droid that he wasn't wasn't watching where he was going. So he rolled directly into a tree. Letting out a series of angry, flustered beeps, the droid looked around nervously as Rey gingerly adjusted his head so that he was looking at her. She shushed him calmly as she bent down.

"Your antenna's bent." She stated, moving to fix it. "Where do you come from?"

The droid beeped sassily in response, watching her cautiously.

Rey raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Classified, really? Me too. Big secret." She released the now fixed antenna, rising to her full height and smiling down at the droid. "At least tell me your name."

The BB unit responded curtly with a few blips.

"BB-8, hm? Catchy." She smirked.

The droid whirred at her sarcastic remark and Rey laughed, beginning to walk further down the path to Theed. 

"I guess I should tell you my name, huh?" She quipped as BB-8 began to follow her. "I'm Rey."

As the two continued down the path, something occurred to Rey. When she'd been trying to make a decision on where to go, this droid had shown up and led her down the path to Theed. Now, maybe she was being crazy. But could little droid possibly be the sign she'd been asking for?  _No..._ She thought.  _It's just a coincidence._ Though, she didn't really believe herself. Turning to the droid, an important question came to mind.

"Do you know where I can travel papers?"

* * *

Ben woke with a start, breath ragged as he recovered from the nightmare. Clutching the sheets of his borrowed bed with white knuckles, he attempted to calm himself and looked around the room. It had once been his guest bedroom in the Theed Royal Palace. Right down the hall from Reneta's room. The room had once felt like a home away from home, but now it felt like a prison. Why he stayed here, he didn't have a clue. Well, actually, he did. It was the only place he could think of going when he'd returned here eight years ago, flying by the seat of his pants. He'd been eighteen. Still young enough to hope he'd find her, but old enough to soon recognize it was very unlikely. He'd gone to every orphanage he could find in the city and looked for her in every crowd, but with little avail. 

Ben was twenty-six now. And becoming the estranged prince of Alderaan had left him with nothing. He'd barely packed when he took off into the night, so riddled with emotion that he'd just gotten into his TIE silencer and run. The ship crashed just outside of Theed and the prince was lucky to have survived. Almost every bit of hope in him was gone. Just like Reneta, it ceased to exist. He changed his name and turned to conning people for money. That's how he'd met Poe Dameron. The two had been trying to con each other, and after a long bit of ridiculous banter, they soon realized their mistake and became friends. More specifically, the best con duo in Theed. Their specialty: Messing with the First Order.

The dark government had taken over after Snoke's terror and ruled from the shadows, leaving the old palace standing as a reminder of what could happen if they were messed with. But if Snoke was around, he certainly never showed his face. His protégé was the only leadership ever seen and the people of Naboo hated it. General Armitage Hux was the face of the First Order, and he  _despised_ Ben. Well, actually, he despised Kylo Ren, conman and charmer. Ben's new name had given him the chance to start over and play games with Snoke's copper-headed puppet. Though they'd never actually seen each other over the past ten years, Ben remembered him. Specifically how he'd waved a blaster at his and Reneta's faces. 

A loud series of knocks rapping on his door pulled him from his brooding thoughts. "Rise and shine, Benny Buddy! I've got our next gig!" 

Groaning, Ben pushed himself out of bed and trudged to the door, wrenching it open. "How the hell are you so cheery this early?"

Poe quirked an eyebrow with a chuckle. "Ben, it's noon."

"And?" Ben questioned, his face stoic.

A sigh escaped his friend's lip as he shook his head. "Are you okay, man? I know you've been having nightmares again- Don't give me that look. -So, if you ever need to talk-"

"You mentioned a gig?" Ben cut him off, quickly changing the subject. "Tell me about it."

Poe let the topic drop, admitting defeat for now, and handed his tall buddy a flyer. "The old Emperor Kenobi has gotten desperate. He's put a reward for  _ten million credits_ for the safe return of his granddaughter!"

Ben winced as Reneta smiled up at him from the flyer. "This is a gig, how?"

"Well, you knew her," Poe stated with a smirk. "You know what she'd look like now, or could at least get a good enough idea. And bud, you need some damn closure."

"Closure?" Ben spat, venom starting to collect in his throat. 

"Yeah, you know? To get over-"

" _I know what closure means, Poe._ " 

Throwing his hands up in defense, Poe's face reflected a look of pure innocence. "I just think, that if we find some girl that looks like her, dress her up, teach her what to say and how to act, and whisk her off to Alderaan. Then maybe, just maybe, you can finally let go of the past."

"So let me get this straight..." Ben huffed. "You want me to kill my past by taking some random street scavenger, making her pretend to be my childhood best friend, and passing her off to the man who was like a grandfather to me, scamming him?" 

"Well, when you put it like that..." Poe nodded. "But, yeah."

Tossing his hands in the air in disbelief, Ben let out an empty chuckle. "For the love of..."

The curly-haired man shrugged. "Look, Ben. I'll be blunt-"

"Oh, you weren't being blunt before?!" He hissed, cutting Poe to pieces with a glare.

"She's gone, Ben... And she's not coming back." Taking a cautionary step towards Ben, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I... I know that you cared about her, but the ghost of her has consumed you for the past  _ten years_. Think of old man Kenobi's reward, Ben... Ten. Million. Credits. That's five million each. Think of what you can do with that kind of money." 

There's silence between the two men, a wave of stubbornness passing through both of them. Neither backs off or pushes further, each afraid to cross a line. After a moment, Poe removed his hand from Ben's shoulder and pointed it at the portrait of Reneta.

"It's time to let go, Ben. Who knows? Maybe you'll like our new Reneta."

Ben snorted.

"At least hold auditions with me?" Poe offered, quirking a cautionary smile. "And if you don't like them, we don't have to do this."

Eye twitching, Ben sighed in defeat and grumbled. " _Fine._ "

Poe cheered, clapping Ben on the back before running off. The estranged prince could hear him calling out excitedly as he disappeared down the abandoned corridor. Backing into his room and closing the door, Ben moved to the dresser. As he picked out semi-fresh clothes for the day, an object atop the dresser caught his eye. Reneta's music box. He froze as a sense of guilt rushed over him. Putting the clothes down, he grasped the music box in his hands. It could fit easily in one of his palms now and he remembered how he'd found it under throne he'd been sitting in with Reneta. It was all he had left of her. Ben had spent countless hours tinkering with it, scratching every inch of his brain to remember how Reneta said it worked, but it wouldn't open.

"I'm sorry, Reneta..." He whispers to the music box. "I tried to find you, I really did, but it's time to move on."

Placing the music box into his satchel, Ben dressed and then hurried off to catch up with Poe. 

* * *

Rey followed the droid through Theed, almost blindly. She pretty sure they passed the immigration offices, but she'd never been to Theed before, so she followed BB-8. Not that she knew if the droid had been to Theed before either, but he seemed to know where he was going. They passed through the market and several propaganda posters for the First Order, people staring judgingly as they passed. After a while, they made their way through what had once been the upper-class homes, dodging through allies until they came about the abandoned Theed Royal Palace.

"You're sure this is the place?" Rey questioned, glancing up at the old palace. "I don't think this is the sort of place that the First Order would issue exit visas..."

BB-8 beeped excitedly, pushing up against her legs to guide her forward.

"Hey!" The girl protested with a giggle. "Okay, okay. I'm going!"

The droid rolled past her, chirping as he moved through a gap in the planks of wood blocking the entrance. Rey frowned, getting down on her knees. It was pitch black inside and the droid had disappeared. Tapping her fingers against the ground, Rey clicked her tongue indecisively before crawling through the gap. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness and let out a gasp. A grand staircase stood before her, leading who-knows-where. It called to her... As if she knew it. Hesitantly, she reached her hand out to touch the railing. Déjà vu coursed through her veins as her fingers made contact with the marble and she pulled them back to her chest as though it had burned her. Rey's breath went ragged as she glanced between her hand and the railing. It hadn't hurt her, but one of her dreams had lurched to the front of her brain at the contact, making her dizzy. 

BB-8 blipped from the top of the stairs, calling for her to follow him before rolling off again. Taking one last glance at the railing, Rey shook her head and raced to follow the droid. He led her through a series of corridors, and Rey took in every little detail. The patterns in the carpet, the paintings on the walls, the dust on every table, chair, and windowsill. Her curiosity grew with every step, as well as her suspicions. She didn't really know the droid and an abandoned palace was a sketchy place to take someone you didn't really know. It wasn't until BB-8 led her into the ballroom, that everything was instantly forgotten. Now, she had gasped at the sight of the staircase, but  _this_ was breathtaking. At the moment she saw it, Rey forgot BB-8 existed. The mere size of it was something to see. The ceiling was at least four stories above her head and was decorated with paintings and gold detailing. Pillars climbed the walls to reach the ceiling. A tune came to her head as she broke off from the droid, a lullaby. Humming the lullaby subconsciously, Rey turned to face a large portrait of what she assumed was the royal family. It pictured the emperor, his son, his daughter-in-law, and his granddaughter. All the figures smiled down at her, almost calling to her. Rey stepped a foot closer, studying their faces.

 _Rey..._ The portrait seemed to whisper.  _Come home..._

Rey reached her hand out, caught in a trance. Placing it on the frame, she immediately gasped and collapsed to the floor. Images flew in front of her eyes as she struggled to gain control of her flailing limbs. These images began to form together and Rey's body went limp as she watched a scene form before her eyes. It was in the ballroom just a few feet from her body, though she was seeing it through someone else. Dancers appeared on the floor. They all smiled warmly at Rey- or whoever's eyes she was seeing this through -as she approached, bowing and curtsying as she passed them. It all felt so natural, so real. Like a memory from a dream come to life. Rey glanced around excitedly at them, watching the gowns swish as the dancers floated around the room in a waltz. She dashed around the group, flying in between the duos as she danced among them excitedly. From behind her, a woman and man approached arm in arm. Grey hairs beginning to poke through their respective shades of brown hair as they each beamed at her. The woman opened her arms to offer Rey a hug- which Rey accepted graciously -and murmured about how Rey had grown since last she'd visited. The man clapped Rey on the back and brought her in for a hug as well, affectionately calling her 'kid'. The couple moved aside to reveal a boy. 

_The boy from her dreams._

He looked the same age as he always did, younger than she was now but he'd always towered over her, no matter what age she was when she dreamt of him. He was smiling kindly at her as he pulled her into a waltz. Rey felt relaxed in his presence and she allowed him to hold her close as they floated throughout the room. It ended quickly when the emperor's son, the duke, cut in. He thanked the boy for taking good care of his daughter and the boy bowed before running off to join the couple from before, presumably his parents. The duke pulled Rey into a waltz as well, giving her a fatherly smile as he praised her for growing into a strong, young woman. 

 _We miss you, Reneta..._ He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.  _Find your grandfather, come home..._

And with that, the trance was over and Rey shot up. Control of her own body barely returning to her as BB-8 nudged worryingly at her legs. Gripping her head with a groan, the girl sat up as the world swirled around her. It resembled a kaleidoscope, a blurry one, as her senses returned slowly. Her surroundings were fuzzy and she felt as though she'd had too much booze. And there was a noise. It sounded angry. Blinking, Rey squinted in the direction of the noise. Two blurry figures were approaching but, in her drunken-like state, it didn't occur to her that these figures probably weren't friendly. Her hearing began to even out, but Rey felt sluggish and the darkness called to her. Sleep was all she wanted. She let her body go limp against the ground and BB-8 whirred worriedly.

"BB-8, who the kriff is this?" One voice grumbled. Masculine. He sounded close.

"Is it drunk?" Another male voice questioned with worry, pausing as BB-8 corrected him. "It's a she?"

Someone removed her goggles and cowl with a gentle tug, exposing her face to the cool air. One of the men's breath hitched at the exposure of her face. There was silence as Rey laid there helplessly, her body laid out like a plater. The world was still fuzzy, but she could make out two figures leaning over her. The figures began to whisper to each other, muttering so low that Rey couldn't make out what they were conspiring.  A moment went on for what seemed like a century but was broken as one of the figures brushed her hair out of her eyes, fingers brushing her forehead. The simple touch sent an electric shock through Rey's body, awakening her very being. Energy coursed through her veins and every one of her senses returned like a slap in a face. It left her with an odd feeling in her gut but she ignored it, sitting up immediately. Her head collided with one of the figures' heads and both let out a cry of surprise. The two stared at each other, speechless as they took in each other.

The man her head had collided with was pale, beauty marks dusting across his cheeks and jaw. He had a rather large nose and set of equally large ears, but they fit him somehow. Pink, full lips laid below his nose, caught in an 'o' position. And while those lips were pretty great, his eyes were the most important part of his face. At least to Rey. They were dark like chocolate and were so... familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen them before. The familiar eyes stared at her, wide with hope and wonder. 

"Reneta?" The man whispered breathlessly.

Rey felt her heart snap. His voice was so hopeful and soft, broken even. It pulled her into a trace as the two gazed at each other. "Who's Reneta...?"

It hit her how soft her own voice had been and Rey almost gasped at herself, but she caught herself as the man seemed to come to his senses as well. He flung himself back as if her presence burned him, looking disgusted with himself. Rey looked at the other figure, taking in his dark, curly hair and the confident way he held himself. He was kneeled on the ground and whispering to BB-8, glancing at her every once in a while until he noticed her staring. He shot her a smirk and turned his attention to her.

"Hi, doll."

Rey cringed at the pet name, never enjoying the way men referred to her that way when they came to Plutt's junkyard/orphanage. Sitting up, she watched the men wearily. "Are you Kylo Ren?" 

The man snorted and shook his head, pointing to the man she'd bumped heads with. "No, that'd be my buddy here. I'm Poe Dameron."

"Oh..." She whispered, turning her attention Kylo. "My name is Rey. Can you get me travel papers?"

Kylo was watching her, arms crossed as he began to circle her sitting figure. "Mm..." He let out, not exactly paying attention.

"Why are you circling me?" Rey glared at him, moving to stand. "What, were you a vulture in another life?"

"Sorry, Ro..." Ren muttered, taking advantage of her standing position.

Hissing, Rey pointed a finger at herself. " _It's Rey._ "

"Rey." Kylo corrected softly, finally looking up at her. "It's just that you look an awful lot like..." He shook his head and cut himself off. "Nevermind. Now, you said  
something about travel papers?"

The scowl slipped from Rey's face and she nodded eagerly. "Yes. I'd like to go to Alderaan."

"You'd like to go to Alderaan?" Poe repeated, sharing a smile with Kylo.

Kylo returned his smile with a knowing smirk. "Now, let me ask you something... Rey, was it?" He paused, waiting for her to nod in confirmation before continuing. "Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Well, actually..." A flush flourished on the apples of Rey's cheeks as she looked down at her boots, which had suddenly become very interesting. "This is gonna sound crazy... I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eleven years old."

"And before that?" Poe leaned forward giddily. "Before you were eleven?"

"I know it's strange, but I don't remember," Rey whispered, absentmindedly reaching for the chain of her necklace and fiddling with. "I have very few memories of my past."

"Hm... That's perfect." Poe whispered.

"Almost too much..." Kylo added softly.

"I do have one clue, however," Rey noted, holding up the chain. "And that's Alderaan."

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Poe stood, chuckling to himself as he lightly smacked Kylo's arm. "Alderaan."

"Right..." Rey confirmed, hands on her hips as she glanced between the two men. "So can you two help me or not?"

"Sure would like to." Poe chimed, fishing through Kylo's satchel as Kylo looked down at him with annoyance. "In fact, oddly enough," He continued until he found what he needed. Tickets to something Rey couldn't quite see from where she was standing. "We're going to Alderaan ourselves."

Reaching for the tickets instinctively, Rey beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I've got three... Well, this one is..."  Poe paused, shoving one of the pieces of paper back into Kylo's satchel. "But I've got three tickets here. Unfortunately, the third one is for her."

"Her?" Rey echoed.

"Reneta." Kylo clarified, offering her a soft smirk. "We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess  
Reneta with her grandfather."

Poe suddenly appeared at Rey's side, placing a hand on her shoulder and slowly guiding her down the hall. "You do kind of resemble her..."

"The same hazel eyes." Kylo chimed in, appearing at her other side and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Jinn's smile." Poe pointed.

"And Kira's chin."

Rey attempted to bat them both away with a swat of her hand- not used to this much physical interaction -until Kylo engulfed it in his own, larger one. "She's even got her grandmother's hands..."

Not really sure if that was a compliment or an insult, Rey shook herself free from both their grasps with a ghost of a smirk. "Wait, wait, wait." She chuckled, waving her hands in front of her as she turned to face Kylo and Poe. "Are you two trying to tell me you think that _I_ am Reneta?"

Poe nodded eagerly. "I've seen thousands of girls all over the planet. Not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duchess as you."

"You're the same age, the same physical type." Kylo defended, softly placing his hand on her back again and turning her to face a portrait of the young grand duchess and the emperor. "Look at the portrait."

"Oh, please." Chortling, Rey glanced up at him. "I knew you were crazy, but now I think you're both mad."

"Why?" The tall man insisted, coming to stand in front of her before she could walk away. "You don't remember what happened to you."

Poe jumped in as well, BB-8 trailing behind him happily. "No one knows what happened to her."

"You're looking for family in Alderaan." Kylo continued. "And her only family is in Alderaan."

"Have you ever thought about the possibility?" Poe inquired. 

"That I could be royalty?" Rey countered, freezing as she pondered. Her mind drifted to the junkyard, where her younger-self had placed a ring of old aluminum atop her head like a tiara. Pretending to be a princess as she scavenged for scrap metal in all the junk or hid out in her assigned room, only removing the makeshift crown whenever Plutt appeared. "Well, it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor... But, sure, every lonely girl would hope she's a princess."

"And, somewhere, one little girl is," Kylo whispered, speaking specifically to Rey as though she was the only person in the room. "After all, the name Reneta means 'born again'. Maybe, it was meant to be."

Rey stared up at him, taking in his serious face. She believed him. She knew that she probably shouldn't, seeing as she'd just met him and that they were in an abandoned palace that no one was supposed to be living in, but she did. Both Poe and Kylo were a bit cocky, in their own ways, but Kylo seemed a lot more genuine. And something about the tree-like man was so familiar that part of Rey just wanted to believe any word that came out of his mouth. 

Poe cleared his throat, bringing Rey back to reality. "Well, wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess Reneta." He placed a hand on Kylo's arm, tugging him away. "Good luck, doll!"

Rey could hear the two men bickering as they strolled away, leaving her alone with the portrait. They were right, she did share a considerable amount of resemblance to the grand duchess. And there were so many coincidences. It was ridiculous, really. The fact that she was beginning to buy into this little story. Rey could feel something churning in her chest. Hope, to be specific. It was growing and clouding her better judgment. And in that moment of clouded judgment, Rey stroked her fingers against the surface of the portrait and made her decision.

"Poe! Kylo! Wait!"

Poe turned as if he'd been expecting this, flashing a cocky grin as he halted. "You called?"

"If I don't remember who I am," Rey started, hurrying to catch up. "Then who's to say I'm not a princess or a duchess or whatever she is, right?"

"Go on." Poe insisted, shooting a smirk at Kylo. "We're listening."

"If I'm not Reneta, the Emperor will know right away." She shrugged. "So it's just an honest mistake."

"But, if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back." Poe finished for her, nodding his head and elbowing Kylo.

The ebony-haired man sneered down at him but eventually turned back to Rey. "You know, he's right." Pointing a finger at the chain looped around Rey's neck, he smiled. "Either way, it gets you to Alderaan."

"Right." Poe agreed, dropping into an elegant bow. "May I present Her Royal Highness, the Grand Duchess Reneta."


End file.
